


Воды Онтарио

by Fortuneteller_S



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneteller_S/pseuds/Fortuneteller_S
Summary: Юра убеждал себя, что едет в сентябре в Торонто только ради озера. Ради чертового Онтарио и плавающих в нем желтых листьев





	Воды Онтарио

Юра убеждал себя, что едет в сентябре в Торонто только ради озера. Ради чертового Онтарио и плавающих в нем желтых листьев. 

А еще там на улице можно было жевать сосиску в тесте из кукурузной муки, не опасаясь сурового выговора. Отабек слова не сказал — купил бы себе вторую за компанию. Потом они, может быть, зашли бы в какой-нибудь обувной магазин, потому что Юре очень нравится находить новые кеды для своей коллекции. Хотя в последнее время он полюбил платформу, и вовсе не из-за чьих-то подколов на счет роста. 

Жан-Жак Леруа встретил их не в аэропорту, а в такси — уже надиктовал адрес, полный уверенности, что его найдут, даже, если он не намекнет в какой машине сидит и какой у нее номер. Юра и Отабек нашли. 

\- Я вас не ждал, - начал Жан-Жак (Юра мысленно поставил точку в этом предложении), - так рано. Быстро багаж получили? Круто! 

Жан-Жак говорил много и быстро — больше для себя, как со временем понял Юра. Отабек почему-то не спешил приоткрыть ему всех нюансов общения с Леруа. Точно не из вредности и не ради того, чтобы позлить. Он всем своим уверенным видом будто говорил «познавай сам, пробуй, пытайся». Юра пытался, хотя слабо понимал собственную мотивацию. 

Когда Жан-Жак предложил им с Отабеком встречаться, Юра согласился на автомате — потому что это было странно, свежо и цепляло своей неправильностью. Он высказался первым, много и нервно скалился и, наверное, невыносимо фальшиво подкалывал, чтобы все это скрыть. Жан-Жак тогда на него посмотрел с таким искренним неверием и потаенной радостью, что пришлось тяжело сглотнуть и перевести взгляд на Отабека. Тот согласился, словно знал заранее, что все случится именно так. 

Иногда Юре казалось, что это заговор, и они за его спиной все решили и продумали. В лучших традициях американских школьных комедий, где какую-нибудь не особо стандартную героиню разводят на спор. Правда, по законам жанра в конце в нее кто-нибудь обязательно влюбляется и красиво вымаливает прощение на выпускном, но такая перспектива радовала Юру еще меньше, чем потенциальный развод. 

У них троих было не так уж много возможностей для встреч. Время — драгоценный товар — уходило на другое, не менее ценное и значимое для каждого. Кроме спорта были повседневные мелочи, другие люди, частичка хобби и где-то на периферии учеба. По крайней мере Юра жил где-то между этими пунктами, которые невольно складывались в стандартные «А», «В» и «С». Он скользил между ними на коньках, отвлекаясь на сообщения в соцсетях и мессенджерах, на редкие короткие телефонные звонки и долгие ночи в скайповских конференциях. Он занят. Он недоступен. Он пишет Отабеку ежедневно. Он получает сообщения от Жан-Жака и отмалчивается или обходится смайлами и стикерами. 

«Секс по переписке — это дикость какая-то». 

«Пришли фото». 

«Голосовое сообщение...нет, больше ничего не надо». 

 

* * * 

Но когда они втроем все-таки встречались, не происходило ничего особенного, и звезды не начинали сиять ярче. 

Жан-Жак просто вис на Отабеке, совершенно по-приятельски закинув на него руку. Он вообще любил касания и физический контакт — Отабек это знал и никак не препятствовал, явно сам не испытывая дискомфорта. 

С Юрой было сложнее — Жан-Жак постоянно проверял границы дозволенного и то, насколько они успели продвинуться с момента последнего безответного сообщения. Он будто случайно сталкивался с Юрой, накидывался неожиданно со спины, смеялся в ухо. Юре хотелось ударить его по макушке и сказать, чтобы он трогал просто так, если хочется. 

Их недосказанности идеально компенсировал Отабек, которому не надо было проводить бесконечные разъяснительные беседы, чтобы каждый из них чувствовал себя понятым и услышанным. Он не выстраивал искусственно связи и не подталкивал никого друг к другу, справедливо полагая, что они взрослые люди и сами способны прийти к единому мнению, раз уже однажды решились сказать «да». 

Прогулки втроем — это необязательно свидания в общепринятом смысле. Не нужно выглядеть как сладкая парочка (особенно, когда парочкой не являешься совсем), чтобы считать, что вы — в отношениях. Рука в руке, воркование, поцелуи украдкой или публично — от всего Юра открещивался с по-детски скривленным в рвотном рефлексе лицом. Ему больше нравилось сидеть в забегаловках чуть ближе и теснее, чем того требовалось, делить еду на троих без лишних «можно», сталкиваться локтями и коленями. 

«Общажный дух какой-то», - как-то отметил Отабек и дернул уголком губ вверх. Ему это было знакомо. 

Незнакомым оказалось умещаться втроем на одной постели и не задумываться о том, кого именно целуешь, и кто целует в ответ — в любом случае приятно. Запомнить две пары рук, пару губ и десяток предпочтений, в сущности, не сложно, если они так удивительно и хорошо совпадают. 

У Отабека до хриплого смеха и тяжести внизу живота чувствительная шея, которую Жан-Жак прикусывал по поводу и без, когда нет лишних глаз. Единственный взгляд, который допускался — зеленый и пристальный, принадлежащий Юре. Юра больше предпочитал целовать — у него свой способ получения тактильного удовольствия, поэтому губами он прижимался часто, вел легко, требовательно прихватывал. Жан-Жак на самом деле почти никому не давал прикасаться к животу, потому что его передергивало и мурашки бежали по спине, но этим двоим он подставлялся, как довольный сытый кот, потягиваясь в постели по утрам. 

То, что в теории звучало бредом горячечным, в реальности складывалось мягче, легче, естественнее. Юра думал, что все дело в том, что они видятся редко, когда голыми лопатками скользил по синим в звездочку простыням. Что думал Отабек, склоняясь над ним для поцелуя, было неизвестно. Впрочем, можно прямо спросить...спросить, когда рот будет свободнее, а в мыслях прояснится. 

Жан-Жак тяжело дышал где-то рядом, но не трогал. Громко и судорожно стучал большим пальцем по экрану телефона — и будь он проклят, если включил камеру! - чтобы затем выпустить аппарат из рук. Глухой стук о ковер и дыхание опалившее Отабеку ухо свидетельствовали, что с поддразниваниями покончено. 

Быть втроем — сложно. 

У Юры тяжелый характер и рука — запястья тонкие, но ладони по-пацански широкие, пальцы цепкие. Все его тело еще будто не определилось каким быть — то так, то этак выделяясь и вытягиваясь. Но он был идеальным, когда смотрел через плечо и кривил губы, запрокидывал голову и стонал, насаживаясь. 

Жан-Жак такой шумный в окружении поклонников, такой простой в разговоре с приятелями, в постели сосредоточенно замолкал, но целовался и двигался неистово, несдержанно притягивая к себе за бедра. В сексе с Юрой ему было так же просто, как с Отабеком, будто пазл наконец ставили правильной стороной. 

Отабек старался не изменять ни себе, ни своим убеждениям нигде, но совершенно не винил других в скрытности. Ему нравилось, то как Юра смотрел ему в глаза расширенными зрачками, пока цеплялся за плечи Жан-Жака, то ли стараясь спастись, то ли оцарапать. Нравилось и то, что Жан-Жак, даже когда втрахивал Юру в матрас, поддавался и и впускал его глубже в себя. Абсолютное доверие. 

Ничего не было идеальным. Юра всего лишь приехал посмотреть чертово Онтарио. Просто, если добавить в голубой оттенок глаз Жан-Жака капельку темного цвета глаз Отабека, получалось что-то похожее на осеннюю стылую воду. Юра пил ее жадно и грелся, утыкаясь саднящими губами в солоноватое плечо или шею. Отабек, конечно, все знал с самого начала. А Жан-Жак много говорил для себя, потому что молчал — для них.


End file.
